ForgetMeNot
by Independent Angel
Summary: After having one of the best things to happen, Theresa wakes up one moring and forgets about her friends, he duties, her enimies, and not to mention...Jay. Will she fall to Cronus' side? JT and reviews will be nice, too! CHAPPIE 4 UP!
1. Romace, aaa, gotta love it

Theresa gasped as the horror movie played. She looked over to see if anyone heard that, and Jay was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, and told him to quit it, but deep down inside she liked it.

Atlanta nudged Archie as he tried to wraps is arm around her. She looked around to see Jay and Theresa, and he was more successful than Archie. Jay had managed to get his arm around. Theresa became unnoticeably closer to him, and she became all fluttery inside. She kept going closer and closer until she finally had her head resting on his chest.

Throughout the movie, Atlanta, Neil, Archie and Herry couldn't stop teasing Jay.

XXX

As the movie ended, Odie switched the light back on. Jay quickly removed his arm, and acted like it didn't happen.

Atlanta looked at the clock. "Wow. That was long! It's 2:30 am!" She exclaimed. Archie smirked. "Yeah, and I bet Jay and Theresa don't even know the half of what happened!" he joked. Theresa glared.

"What? What about you and Atlanta? You were practically flirting with each other!" She argued. Herry giggled jokingly. "Yeah…" Archie cleared his throat.

"Well, we weren't flirting. We were, um… we were…" "We were hitting each other 'cause he kept tickling me!" she covered. Jay chuckled. "Sure…"

XXX

Jay and Theresa were walking down the hallway and talked to each other.

"…and my heart couldn't stop pumping and I got goosebumps the whole time!" She said, laughing. Jay smirked. "I don't believe that!" He said. Theresa rolled her eyes. "And why not?" She argued. "Because…um…well when I look at you, you weren't looking at the TV," he said. Theresa laughed. "Fine, I'll admit that, but I did get goosebumps and I got…surprised," she said.

Jay flashed a killer smile towards her, which made Theresa melt inside. He came towards her and gave a small kiss, and that made her dumbfound. Jay chuckled and said, "Goodnight, Theresa."

XXX

As she closed her door, she squealed with delight. She took out her cell phone and called Atlanta.

"What?" Atlanta said sleepily. Theresa was breathing heavily. "Jay kissed me!" she said. Atlanta gasped heavily and was completely astonished.

"I don't believe it! When?" Atlanta asked. "Just now!" She said, still bubbling with excitement. Atlanta laughed. "I…I don't know what to say! It's just that earlier that you guys were flirting with each other…" "_Atlanta_!" Theresa snapped.

Atlanta sighed and calmed down. "I still don't believe it! For the first time ever, we actually have a couple going on!"

XXX

Theresa was sleeping heavily, getting some shut eye before the sun rose. Just then, a dark figure came close to her and waved a hand over her head. Just then, Theresa began moaning in pain, and the figure disappeared.

XXX

Atlanta, Jay, Archie and Neil were the kitchen.

"Dude, you've got to rethink this! Theresa is so out of your league!" Neil said. Atlanta rolled her eyes. "No, she's not. Jay, Theresa and you are perfect!" she exclaimed. Archie laughed. "Just promise me one thing, k, dude?" Archie asked. "Sure," Jay said. "Don't do any of these kissy-wissy-I-love-you kind of scenes, okay?" he begged. Jay scoffed.

"I promise. Why would we, anyway?" He asked. "Because you two are meant for each other and then when you actually get serious, you'll do these things. Oh, and you'll probably get married," she teased, and looked at Archie to gross him out. Archie, apparently, started fake barfing. Then, a sudden scream came from upstairs, and with a following yell.

"WHERE THE HECK AM I?"

**Yes, that was Theresa, and you know what that means! The real story begins! There is humor, tragedy, adventure, and the kind of stuff that makes you all fuzzy inside. What's that called? ROMANCE!**


	2. Erased

**I got a review that there was an episode for Class of the Titans that there was one like it, in the second season. I didn't know that, but I do know that in the episode, all of them lost their memory. But in here, Theresa loses it!**

Atlanta and the others rushed into Theresa's room, and burst it open. Once again, the teenaged girl screamed in horror. Neil made a confused face.

"What is you're problem? It's us! You're friends!" He said. Theresa shook her head. "I don't even know you! Who are you, where am I, and what time is it?" She asked. Atlanta made a horror struck face. "You don't remember?" She asked.

"Remember what?" Theresa questioned. Jay sighed. "The movie, our friends, our destiny, you know, OUR LIVES?" he said, hoping she would remember. A voice inside his head came out.

_Doesn't she remember the kiss?_

Theresa frowned. "The life I know it mine! Who are you?" She yelled. "Uhh…I'm Jay, remember?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Theresa growled and removed his hand. "I can see that, you know," she said. Atlanta sighed. "This is just like the day we all met. Theresa-" "HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" she yelled. Atlanta groaned. "Oh my god, this is harder than defeating Cronus!" She exclaimed.

"Who's Cronus?" She asked. Jay had a blank face. "Okay, I'm really worried now." "And you weren't before?" Neil said. Jay rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe it, but Theresa's lost her memory!" Jay exclaimed. Neil rolled his eyes and looked into his mirror. "So find it," he said. Archie groaned and snatched the mirror from him. "NEIL! If Theresa doesn't remember who she is, than it's the same thing if she died!" He yelled. Theresa cleared her throat.

"I may not know a lot right now, but I do know I'm in a nightgown and a whole bunch of guys are in here!"

XXX

Odie and Herry were playing video games in the living room. Archie than came downstairs running.

"Guys, Theresa lost her memory. She doesn't know who she is anymore!" He said. Odie gasped. "That's not possible!" He exclaimed. "Tell that to Jay. Theresa doesn't remember the kiss Jay gave her!" Archie blurt out. Herry gasped. "JAY KISSED THERESA? Are you serious?" He asked Archie covered his mouth with his hands. "Shoot, why'd I say that?" He asked himself.

XXX

Theresa got dressed up and came down stairs.

"So, all of us lived here? Why?" She asked in curiosity. Jay was walking beside her as they entered the kitchen.

"We were destined to fight against an evil immortal God, Cronus. He's trying to rule over the world," he said. Theresa made a face. "Okay…I he's immortal, and we're mortal, how do we stop him?" She asked. "We don't destroy him. We send him back to Tartarus Prison," he informed. Theresa shook her head in disbelief.

"So we're heroes?" She asked. Atlanta was in the kitchen and started walking to her. "That's about it," Atlanta said. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, Jay's you're boyfriend," Atlanta said. Theresa gasped, with Jay making a growling face. Atlanta stuck her tongue out to him.

Jay left and the two girls started talking. "So he's my boyfriend?" she said excitedly. Atlanta nodded. "Yeah…." Archie came into the kitchen and added, "And you guys were in love with each other for such a long time," he joked. Theresa smiled. "Well, he pretty cute…" She said.

XXX

It was night again with Theresa sleeping deeply. Once again the figure came in and waved his hand over her head. But, instead of groaning, she woke up, but saw nothing. She gasped heavily at where she was. This wasn't her bedroom. She dressed up and snuck out into the city. Where was she? This wasn't home. She ran into the darkness hoping for someone to help her, not knowing that she had help just where she was.

At the same time, Cronus was looking over a pond, watching Theresa in confusion and fear. Knowing with her knowing nothing, she will be useful in battle.

She was also useful for breaking Jay's heart.

**Oooh! I'm messing with love and fate! Will she break Jay's heart? Will she run to Cronus? And, to inform you, yes, Theresa did lose her memory again, since Cronus came back and erased her memory! Bad Cronus! Sit! Stay! Read! LOL. **


	3. Evil

It was morning and Jay had woken up early to check on the poor Theresa. He had to find out how she lost her memory, and how to restore it. He walked and knocked on her door.

"Theresa? Are you there? Wake up!" He said. No reply. He knocked again and opened the door. The bed was empty, and her room was a total mess. Her drawers were opened and empty, and the window beside her bed was opened, with white sheets going down.

"She ran away…" He told himself. He ran out and called for Atlanta. "What's wrong?" She asked. Jay panted. "Theresa…she gone!" He exclaimed. Atlanta gasped and ran into Theresa's room. "She ran away alright. Everything's gone, but the picture of all of us is here…broken," she said, showing the picture. "What's wrong with her?" Jay said.

"Theresa lost her memory yesterday, but how, why and what did it do to her? She probably lost it again!" She cried. Jay groaned. "And her PMR isn't with her. It's over here…" he said, picking it up. Archie, Herry and Neil came into the room.

"What is this? Her room's a disaster!" Neil exclaimed. Herry frowned. "It's even worse than MY bedroom," he informed. Odie came in with his laptop.

"She doesn't know this place much now, does she?" He asked. Jay shook his head. "No, I don't think so. If she escaped in the middle of the night, she could be still in town," he said. Atlanta sighed.

"Or kilometers AWAY from town," she added. Archie sighed as well. "Well? What are we waiting for? Theresa's out there, she doesn't know who she is, and Cronus might be after her!"

XXX

Theresa was brought to Cronus' layer and was carried by Agnon. She grunted and tried to make him release her, but it didn't work.

"Ugh! Let me go, you over sized thing!" She yelled. Agnon grumbled but didn't put her down. "What did I tell you? PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, kicking him, and she dropped to the ground. With the opportune moment, she started running and looking for an exit.

"You have no use for your energy. Please, sit. I have a proposition for you," a man said, echoing throughout the place. "Who are you?" She said, anxiously. "Someone you've been trying to avoid for months. But that doesn't matter right now, because I need you to do a little favour for me…" Cronus said, coming clear to the light.

XXX

Herry drove his truck with the others inside looking for Theresa. Atlanta sighed.

"Shouldn't we split up? Tell the gods what happened? Asking people is they've seen her?" She asked. Jay smirked. "Fine. Herry, Odie, you wanna stay here?" Jay asked. Both nodded. "Archie, Atlanta, and Neil: you guys ask people if they've seen Theresa," he said, getting out of the truck.

"And what about you?" Archie asked. "I'm gonna ask the gods a little something. I'll try to get us a lead."

XXX

Theresa blinked as she listened to Cronus' deal.

"You want me to get 6 teens into this place, and break a guy's heart?" She asked. Cronus smirked. "No, not just any guy and not just nay teenagers. The one you'll be most after is a boy named Jay; he a descendant of Jason, and the leader of the group," he said. Theresa cocked an eyebrow. "And the others?"

Cronus gave Theresa 5 other picture of each teen. "The girl: Her name is Atlanta, and the other in the order: Neil, Archie, Odie and Herry," he smirked. Theresa sighed. "Where do you want me to bring them?"

"Split them up. Start with Atlanta, then with Neil and so on, so forth. Bring them at least one of these locations: The Park, the dock, the beach, or the theaters. Make it realistic, please," he said. Theresa scoffed.

"What's in it for me?" She said. Cronus smirked evilly. "You were a member of this team. If you get them all, I will make sure you will the only human surviving the domination," he sniggered. Theresa sighed.

"Deal."

**(Gasp) Ooh, Theresa's evil! What will Jay do now? How will she snap out of it? And will Cronus take over the world? Dun, dun, dun, dun! You'll see in the next chapter! **


	4. Atlanta and Herry

**Yay, I'm getting a lot of reviews! Looks like a lot of you REALLY hate Cronus now, don't you? Well, maybe I'll put a devastation ending, or a happy ending. MAYBE ALTERNATE! Here's chapter 4, and hopefully someone will survive this fiction.**

Cronus had given Theresa an earpiece to tell her what to say and do. She saw Atlanta, and looked at the picture.

"That's her…" she smirked. She put away the pictures and started following them.

"Let's face it, Theresa not here and nobody's seen her!" Neil exclaimed for exhaustion. "Neil, she's our friend. We have to help her. She might turn evil!" Atlanta exclaimed. Archie nodded in agreement.

"We need to cover more ground. Why don't we go separate?" Archie asked. Atlanta nodded. "I'll go by the park, Neil, you check the cafés, and Archie, check the local swimming pool," She said. They nodded and leave.

As they depart, Theresa watched Atlanta run towards the park. She started running quietly, and kept watching her ever move.

XXX

Jay sighed in Persephone's solarium.

"I don't know what to do anymore. She lost her memory the other day, and last night she ran away!" (Ooh, that rhymes!) He exclaimed. Persephone frowned.

"We must find her. If she turns to Cronus' side, he has the upper hand and will conquer the world!" She cried in fear. Hera had come in, hearing the whole conversation.

"She is right," Hera sighed, making Jay's head snap hard. He looked back at Persephone and sighed.

"I want to find her, I really do! I just need to know how," he said, coming into tears. This would be the first he would cry since they were brought up to go against Cronus. She frowned even deeper. "Jay, you mustn't lose hope. You never know if she's just in the park, walking to someone right now…"

XXX

Theresa touched Atlanta's arm. She looked behind her, and her eyes widened.

"Theresa!" She squealed, hugging her friend. Theresa smiled flakily. "Uh…hi Atlanta!" she said. Atlanta gasped. "So you didn't lose your memory last night?" She asked. Theresa made a face. "What are you talking about?" she asked. _Do not tell her anything! _Cronus yelled from her earpiece.

Atlanta smiled and started walking with her.

"So, I guess I should tell Jay that I found you-ah!" Atlanta screamed as Theresa knocked her out from behind. Agnon and some other giants took her. Theresa took Atlanta's Bolos and PMR.

"One down, five more to go," she sniggered evilly.

XXX

Herry and Odie drove around town looking for Theresa.

"Where is she? As soon as we find her, I'm getting a burger," Herry said. Odie rolled his eyes. "That's what you said when Neil was missing!" Odie exclaimed. Herry smiled sheepishly and kept on driving. Soon enough, Theresa had a devise to manipulate voice, making her voice sound like Atlanta's.

"Guys! I've Theresa! But I need Herry alone to carry her. She's unconscious! Is that okay, Odie?" Theresa asked in Atlanta's voice. Odie took the PMR.

"Sure. I'm going home to hook up a new video game on my computer." "Ooooh!" Can I play after?" Herry asked. Odie rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Theresa threw away the PMR and waited for Herry's arrival.

XXX

Neil and Archie got a call from Odie telling them that Atlanta 'found' Theresa. Archie smiled and Neil gave a sigh of relief.

"Good timing, too! I need to hit the spa, and get my hair and nails done!" Neil exclaimed. Archie shook his head. "Whatever. I'm going back to the dorm to tell Jay."

XXX

Herry dropped off Odie at the brownstone and headed for the park. As he parked, he saw an awaken Theresa but no Atlanta.

"Hey, where's Atlanta?" Herry asked. "Oh, um, when I woke up, she told me she needed to go to the bathroom," she lied. Herry shrugged. As she kept talking, two giants from behind, knocked him out and put him in a bag.

Theresa smiled evilly. "So Cronus, how am I doing?" She asked Cronus chuckled. "You're doing wonderful, my dear. It hasn't been an hour yet and you've gotten two already! But didn't I say for you to bring Neil next?" He asked. There sighed. "I'll get him! It's just that Herry's too gullible talking to his friends. Neil, he's way to easy…" he smirked.

XXX

Jay looked up at Archie.

"Atlanta found Theresa!" He exclaimed. Jay gasped in excitement. "Are you serious?" He asked. Archie's PMR rang. "Hello?"

Once again, Theresa used the rigged PMR and said (as Atlanta), "Theresa's been kidnapped! Herry's gone, and I don't know what to do! I need Neil- I really need someone lucky right now!" she said.

**Gasp! Herry and Atlanta already! What will Archie say? And what about Jay? Sorry if there wasn't much fluff but in the next chapter there will be!**


End file.
